ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda Link and the Secret Rupies
The Legend of Zelda Link and the Secret Rupeesais a 2007 platform video game developed by Nintendo and published by Sega for Wii Xbox 360 PlayStation 2 Windows GameBoy Advance Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable. A spin-off to the Legend of Zelda series, it is the Fourth Second and Third title in the franchise for the system, and follows Link's quest to stop an evil genie named Diviner shung. In addition to the basic platforming gameplay of previous Legend of Zelda titles, Secret Rupees uses a system of experience pointsand levels, as well as special moves that are unlocked via leveling up. Development The legend of Zelda Link and the Secret Rupees was developed by Nintendo and published by Sega.19Sega originally planned to release a port of the 2006 Wii Xbox 360 Xbox Gamecube Windows Mobile PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3 game The legend of Zelda as the Second Legend of Zelda game for the PlayStation Portable.11Citing lengthy development times for a port, Sega switched plans and conceived of a The legend of zelda game that would use the capabilities of the Left analog stick.20Producer Yojiro Ogawa, who had previously worked on The legend of zelda Adventure, "already had this basic idea (of Link constantly moving forward) in his mind", and immediately imagined its compatibility with the left stick. He later decided that this could be done by using the Arabian Nights—a compilation of Middle-Eastern fables—as the game's setting. This inspired the use of Legend of zelda characters as figures from Arabian Nights. Sega removed "some of the extraneous elements" of recent Legend of zelda games to "get ... back to basics".11Storyboard director Zachary G. Brown stated that, "This game could put The legend of Zelda in a whole new light. He could reach the top of the charts once more." The game's art and setting were heavily influenced by the games Shadow of the Colossus, Prince of Persia, and God of War.20Its cutscenes consistently feature hand-painted, static imagery resembling classic art through paint on parchment.21On a technical level, Secret Rupees uses the Havok engine.22Sega improved the game's camera system to address criticisms of prior Legend of zelda games.9 On January 19, 2006, IGN staff writer Matt Casamassina revealed that "sources close to Sega" had informed IGN of an upcoming Revolution The legend of Zelda game, which was two months in development.19Sega officially announced The Legend of Zelda Wild Fire at Electronic Entertainment Expo2006,23then as Hyper Legend of Zelda at a Nintendo press conference24and again as The legend of Zelda Wild Fire in its trailers. Sega changed the title to The legend of Zelda Link and the Secret of the Rupees, then slightly modified it to The legend of Zelda Link and the Secret Rupees in August 2006. Sega preferred Wild Fire over Secret Rupees, but the latter better fit the game's story and Arabian Nights.9 Music The music of The Legend of Zelda and the Secret Rupees was composed by Kenichi Tokoi, Fumie Kumatani, Seirou Okamoto and Hideaki Kobayashi of Wave Master. Steve Conte and Runblebee performed the vocal tracks.25The music maintains the guitar-based rock style of previous Legend of Zelda titles, adding elements of traditional Middle Eastern music to complement the game's theme and aesthetic. Sega released a video game soundtrack album, Seven Rupees in Hand: The legend of Zelda Link and the Secret Rupees Original Sound Track, on March 15, 2007.26The main theme and album title track of Secret Rupees is "Seven Rupees in Hand".11